


Not For Me

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Depression, F/M, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Struggling with your demons you reach out to the only man that has ever made you feel safe.





	Not For Me

*****

“Frank?”

Frank bit back the curse that rose in his throat at your voice. He knew he shouldn’t have answered, but you never called... especially when you knew he was probably taking care of business.

“Y/N? What is it?” he asked voice low as he paused, he watched as his target moved inside the building surrounded by his men. Men who wouldn’t stop him.

You cursed, “shit, you’re busy, I’m sorry, take care of yourself.”

And like that the call ended.

***

The noise was deafening, it always ended like this, your head splintering from the ache that throbbed, vibrating through every inch of your being. It was too hot in your apartment, checking the thermostat again you frowned, sixty four, what the fuck?

You scrubbed at your face, you needed air, you needed to breathe. Your apartment was too small. The echoes in your head clambering, you needed to get out.

***

Frank cursed, he turned away from his target, he could get them another time. Dialing your number he stalked towards his truck, “Sorry I missed ya, wait for the beep!” your voice seemed too cheerful, what had changed? He had met you months ago by chance.

He needed someone to patch him up. You worked in a small clinic, he had heard about you from a few friends. You helped women disappear, helped them find a new life, patch them up, hide them, and they moved away.

You had been surprised to find him on your doorstep one night quickly closing the door, his booted foot stopping it from closing completely. “I am not here to hurt you, I need help.” You popped his shoulder back into place, cut his shirt off and extracted the bullets, all the while humming quietly to yourself. He wondered if it was something you did to keep yourself calm? You smelled nice, he hardly noticed when you stitched him up, distracted by your soft hum.

Before he knew it he woke on the small bed, your tiny frame curled up on the small arm chair beside him, your tools cleaned and the small table put away. He found his gun just beneath the pillow, the door was securely locked, chain and deadbolt in place.

That had been six months ago.

Since then he had conveniently found you at the diner around the corner from your apartment building. He knew your favorite take out orders, Chinese, Mexican and Italian. He always made sure to get your favorite pop.

The way you narrowed your eyes at him when he showed up on your doorstep late at night, how you felt under him that night.

He had stayed away for too long.

He knew it was dangerous to get close. He had decided to stay away from you, less chance of making you a target. You had called over two months ago, over and over again. The messages you left short and brief, the last one had been nothing but silence for a few seconds and finally you had stopped calling, that had been a month ago.

Frank narrowly missed the car as he sped through a red light, dialing your number again, why had you sounded like that?  “Sorry I missed ya, wait for the bee-” he hung up and dialed again.

***

The rooftop was quiet, the wind cold against your bare arms, clearing your head briefly. Stifling the screams, the memories of that night.

You knew why they had come, why they had broken your door down. You had helped a woman, she was the woman of a dirty cop. Nobody said anything, but everybody knew. They had kicked in your door, beat you, demanded answers.

You had ended up in the hospital.

How you managed to survive the attack was beyond you. When you had finally gone back home you had called Frank, but he hadn’t answered. You called over and over again. He hadn’t answered. When you called one last time their taunts rang through your head. “ _Nobody wants a bitch like you_.” “ _No good._ ” “ _Good for a night only_.” You hadn’t been able to speak, hanging up and finally realizing he didn’t want you.

Why you called him tonight you weren’t sure, it just showed how desperate you were. How weak. He had moved on and you were stuck, you had thought... you shook your head.

“Stop!”

You jumped slightly, looking over your shoulder, a shudder running through you. “Frank?”

“Don’t move,” he licked his lips looking from you to the edge. “Y/N, come here.” You nodded, turning and shuffling towards him. The air rushed from your lungs when he wrapped you up in his arms. “What are you doing out here?” he asked pulling you easily away back towards the stairway that led back down to your apartment.

“I-” you shivered again, leaning into him, he was warm, how was he so warm? How had you become so cold? Just a second ago your skin was itching and you felt as if you were boiling, unable to breathe, unable to quiet the storm that raged in your head. “Frank, I was just getting some air,” you answered finally.

He frowned, what he wanted to do was throttle you. Had you lost weight? You were pale, bags under your eyes... “where did this come from?” he asked thumb brushing over the one inch scar by your eye, before shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it over your shoulders, running his hands over your arms in an attempt to warm you.

You frowned, brows furrowing, “from the attack... I’m fine Frank, you were working yeah? You should get back out there. I’m fine I’m okay, you should go, I’m sorry I called.”

“Whoa, wait a minute, go back,” he gave you a hard look, “attack?”

You shifted on your bare feet and looked away. He didn’t know. Of course he didn’t. Why would he? Not like you were special, he had better things to see to. Shaking your head you huffed and smiled wryly, “it’s nothing.” You should get back to your apartment, if you stood out here any longer he would want to stay, he would feel he should. You didn’t want anyone to feel they owed you something.

Frank let out a growl as you turned on the stairs and took a step down. Catching your arm he swung you back and up into his arms making you yelp at the sudden movement. “Did you need someone to lay next to you?” he asked taking the steps down quickly. “I can do that.”

You felt your heart skip and tucked your face into the crook of his neck, fighting back the sudden tears.

Frank closed his eyes briefly as your scent filled his nostrils, he inhaled, he had missed the scent of flowers. Your soft body in his arms, he shouldn’t have stayed away too long. As he made it to your floor he saw your neighbors doors crack open, the kid beaming at him. He smiled back before kicking your door open and then shut behind him. He did’t let go of you, instead toeing off his boots and climbing into bed with you and pulling the comforter up and over the both of you.

How was it that the bed that had been so cold before was now warm and inviting? Was it really because Frank was there with you, pulling you in closer? His hard body pressed so close? Your lip quivered, the voices silenced, the ache at the back of your head had receded, you could breathe easier. “Frank?”

Your voice was so small and he recognized that tone. You were afraid. “Y/N, I’m right here... just close your eyes and let sleep come to you, I’ll be right here.” He let his eyes close when your legs tangled with his, pressing in closer, he wondered how you could get any closer but didn’t budge allowing you to reach the level of comfort you needed to even out your breathing.

“M’sorry, just for a few, yeah?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he assured you, his fingers tangling in your hair, massaging the back of your scalp lightly, making you hum in pleasure. You stilled, body relaxing within moments. Guilt whipped through him, what had happened? What had he missed?

***

Once you fell asleep, really fell asleep he was able to pull out of your grasp and out of bed. Slowly and quietly he snuck out of your apartment, smiling at the kid, “hey there Jose, how’s it going?”

“Boring,” the kid answered quick enough as Frank sat on the floor next to him. “You been gone a long time.”

“Yeah, my bad.”

They sat in silence for a moment, “wanna know what happened?” Frank nodded. “It was bad..”

***

When you woke you were wrapped around someone, you mind fuzzy you jerked back from the person, surprise and shock making you cry out. Who had gotten into your apartment? When, how?! Panic slamming into you help propel you back and away, you could feel the bed disappear from under you.

A hand locked around your wrist making you wince and then you were pulled back into bed. “Look, I know I’m not all that good looking...”

“FRANK?!” you blinked up at him, vision clearing as you became more aware. You took in a deep breath. “Frank, w-how? Uhm, why?”

Frank raised an eyebrow, tucking you under him, one of your legs wrapping around his, “you called, I came.”

You brain was hazy. When had that happened? You cursed your head, your memory, everything. You must’ve forgotten your meds. A small gasp escaping as Frank nuzzled your neck, getting comfortable atop you.

Frank couldn’t get enough of your scent, lavender, it clung to you no matter what. “I’m sorry Y/N. I shoulda been here. I shoulda protected you.” Tears stung your eyes and you forced down the lump in your throat. “Don’t say no, I left. I left you alone and I knew they would come looking for you, thought they would leave you alone if I stayed away.”

“Stupid, it’s not your fault,” you whispered shifting under him. He settled between your legs, lips brushing along your neck. “They came looking for a woman I helped.”

He pulled back, brown eyes searching yours, “I still shoulda been here,” his voice was thick with emotion and you shook your head unable to form words. “I will stay, if you still want me?” he asked unsure, eyes flicking over your face. Waiting. Your fingers curled in his shirt, you nodded, Frank dropped his head, pausing searching your gaze. You tilted your head up and he sealed your lips together.

Frank was gentle, hard body, rough hands. Fingers curling around the back of your knees. You sighed and moaned, arching into him as he pressed into you, his chuckle making you smile as you tugged his tee off, the soft pads of your fingertips skipping over scars making his heart stutter. How you didn’t cringe away was beyond him.

Calloused hands slid up, thick fingers gripping your thighs pulling you into each quickened thrust. “Y/N!” his voice was low, strained, on the edge, and he was pushing you closer and closer with every roll of his hips. “Y/N,” your name dropping repeatedly from his lips like a chant.

You answered with soft gasps, lifting into each thrust, your hands wrapping around his shoulders, mouth falling open as he hit that sweet spot and you cried out legs tightening around his waist. Frank groaned as you came undone beneath him, your tight cunt clamping down on him and dragging him over the edge with you, filling you with hot thick ropes of cum. Fuck if he didn’t love hearing his name come from your lips.

Carefully pulling out he dropped to he bed next to you, keeping his legs tangled with yours, pulling you close and kissing you softly, enjoying the feel of your lips against his.

You sighed softly, fingers lazily running down his jaw. “Frank, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

He studied your face, “yeah?” you nodded, “if you say so.”

“You don’t need to go looking for anyone, not for me. Please, I-” you steadied your gaze on your hand on his chest, “if you got hurt because of me, I couldn’t take it. Please? Not for me?”

Frank closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, said nothing but instead pulled you in and tucked your head under his chin. “Go to sleep.”

“Promise me.”

“Yeah. Alright.”

You chewed on your bottom lip, Frank did what he wanted. You didn’t want him going out to look for those responsible, not for you. You knew he had business to take care of, that you wouldn’t stop him from doing, instead you would stitch him up and hold onto him when you could.

Eventually, your eyes drifted shut with his fingers in your hair and his steady heartbeat beside your ear.


End file.
